2nd Down Flashback
by ThE DeviL fRom HeLL
Summary: Hiruma Flashback tentang bagaimana dia mendapatkan Mamori........... mau tahu caranya ? baca Teruz Review...... ! klo enggak, aku bunuh di tempat....


2nd Down FLASHBACK

**Bwad yang udah rephiew fic aku yang pertama makacii bgd iya…..**

**Ini udah aku edit yang salah2 kemaren….**

**Moga-moga hasilnya bisa diterima….**

**xxXxx**

Teng-tong-teng-tong…. Bel di SMU Deimon sudah berdentang, semua siswa pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing, terkecuali anggota klub American Football SMU Deimon, setiap harinya harus mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk latihan keras….

"Ayo cepat anak-anak sialaannn !!!!!!" [perintah menara komando tertinggi sekaligus kapten tim "THE COMMANDER FROR HELL"], yah itulah aku Yoichi Hiruma Kekekekeke, sebenernya sih aku tak perlu seperti itu, menurut manajer sialan itu anak-anak ini sudah sadar dengan sendirinya,….., tapi, ya sudahlah….

"Kak Hiruma, kami sudah capek, istirahat sebentar ya..". teriak orang yang sudah berjasa besar di tim ini, EYESHIELD 21 atau Kobayakawa Sena, aku berhutang banyak padanya..

"Ok !!!. Hari ini cukup, kalian boleh meneruskan hidup kalian".

[SEMUA] "Hore….!!!!!!"

"tapi sebagai gantinya, besok latihannya 2 kali lipat, kekekeke…

[SEMUA] "Baik !!!" [semua anggota tim pulang]

Sebenarnaya aku juga punya urusan lain sih, bersama si manajer sialan itu lagi pikirku, cih.. gerutuku dalam hati

[Malamnya sekitar jam 19.00]

"Hei Hiruma_kun, ayo cepat, nanti tokonya keburu tutup !!!, kau sendiri kan yang memintaku menemanimu…"

"Sejak kapan kau memerintahku manajer sialan !!"

"Tapi kenapa kau mengajakku HIruma_kun, kan bisa sama Kurita atau Musashi…??"

"Ya Sudahlah ayo cepat…" [melengos tanpa menjawab, berpura-pura tidak mendengar]

[Dua jam lamanya mereka pergi]

"Hei, kenapa tadi tidak menjawab pertanyaanku ?"

"kau sendiri tanya-tanya yang begituan.."

"Memang ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku ?"

"Perlukah sebuah alasan ?" jawabku sambil mencoba menghindar dari pertanyaan manajer siualan itu, sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu kenapa mengajak dia, si pecinta kebersihan itu, tapi.. tiba-tiba saja tanganku menekan nomor hpnya, kemudian mengajaknya….. aku tersadar aku.. ada sesuatu yang lain yang dia punyai yang bisa membuat aku tentram…. Otak jeniusku juga sudah tidak bisa memberi alasan bohong yang mestinya dapat kukeluakan dengan mudah.. entahlah pikirku…. Mungkin si setan ini sudah kehilangan auranya, begitu pikirku….

[kejadian setelah itu akan merubah segalanya]

xXx

klakson sebuah mobil mengagetkanku, BRUAKK !!!, setelah terdengar itu, aku lupa segalanya…..

setelah bangun, aku hanya melihat manajer sialan itu tidur sambil memegang tanganku. Memang melewati pertarungan berat melawan Hakushu Dinosaur, cedera yang kualami belum sembuh betul, tapi…. Saking lelahnya aku memejamkan mataku lagi….setelah itu aku mendengar samara-samar suara menejer sialan itu sudah terbangun..

"Ayo Hiruma_kun, buka matamu, kau tak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku…."

"Bangun Hiruma_kun, sebenarnya… aku….. dari dulu…., aku menyukaimu….. Aku Mencintaimu Hiruma_kun……

Si Manajer sialan itu mengangis di telapak tanganku, dia mengusap air mata di pipinya menggunakan telapak tanganku, baru kali ini…. Air matanya tersa hangat sekali….

"Hei……. Aku belum mati, jangan anggap aku sudah mati…."

"Haah ??" [tidak percaya]

"Sebenarnya aku hanya bermimpi, aku milihat gadis kecil yang menangis di bawah pohon karena hasil ulangannya jelek, lalu aku hibur dia, ku berikan kue sus agar dia berhenti menangis…"

"Jadi ???"

"Mamori, aku juga sama….."

"Apa ?? Kau panggil aku apa ???"  
"Kenapa ? Tidak mau aku panggil Mamori ?"

"EE….. Tidak, tidak apa-apa kok…."[Pipinya yang basah, sekarang berganti warna merah]

"Mamori dari dulu aku juga sudah Mencintaimu….., sejak kita bertemu pertama kali di bawah pohon…"

"Jadi Yo, itu kau ?"

"Ya…."

Kemudian….. CHUPPSSS….. dia menciumku, aku hanya bisa pasrah…., akhirnya aku balas ciumannya….

"E…. Mamori_chan, maukah kau jadi kekasihku ?"

"aku tak bisa…… tentu saja aku tak bisa menolaknya….. Aku mau…."

"Terima kasih, aku janji akan menjagamu….."

Kemudian dia memelukku dan sudah pasti menciumku lagi……, itulah caranya aku mendapatkan cinta dari seorang malaikat, sekarang sudah 1 tahun sejak kejadian itu, makanya aku harus siapkan kejutan untuknya……

Tapi sebelumnya, kumpulkan uang pakai buku ancaman, Nyekekekekeke…….

[ternyata sebelum ataupun sesudahnya, sifat setannya tetap tidak berubah, dasar Hiruma]

**FIN**

**Huahhzzzz……. Capek bgd ya ngetik……**

**Momentnya udah aku perbanyak, tapi sebagian humornya aku hilangin, cz ni critanya sedih…. Hikz…. Hikz…..**

**aku buat imej Hiruma yang lembut, beda ma aslinya yang super kERen'Z n GaLAk'Z….**

**maav ya para penggemar Hiruma, tapi tawa khasnya tetep ko……**

**Kekekekekekekekekekekekekekeke**

**Ya udah Silahkan Tinggalin Rephiew………**


End file.
